


Maybe not so bad

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Can be seen as pairing, Gen, Slight cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori is frustrated because of his new partner, but is the blond really so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been made back then for SasoDeiLover7

Sasori slammed the door of his bedroom shut, looking rather annoyed. It happened rather rarely that he got angry, but this time…he would have loved to strangle their leader. 

_Flashback_

_Sasori stood in front of Pein’s office table, glaring angrily at the man in front of him._

_“Why not?” Sasori asked with gritted teeth._

_“Because Orochimaru was your partner and so you get a new one. The boy has potential and no, you will not switch with one of the other members.” Pein said for like the tenth time._

_“But…”_

_“No buts Sasori and now get out.”_

_End Flashback_

Laying in his bed Sasori needed to think over just why he was stuck after a pedophile snake, who at least knew when to shut up, with an annoying, loud, probably gender confused blond brat as a partner who really thought that what he is doing is art. This was to much for him! 

“I need a bit of sleep and then try to convince Konan to speak with Pein that I should get a new partner or if not, I will personally drag Orochimaru back here and dump that kid on Itachi and Kisame. If I fail I will go crazy…” he said as he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Some time later that night was a big storm, Sasori was not bothered by it, well ok in the first two weeks he had some problems with sleeping, but now he was fine with it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sitting up with a groan the redhead watched as the door was slowly pushed open, revealing blonde hair. 

“What is it now brat?” he asked annoyed, he didn’t need to cover that he was a puppet tanks to Pein’s _“We all tell the new members from our special extras”_ talk. 

“I…uh…gomen Danna un…. I got scarred from the storm and wanted to ask you if…if I could sleep here by you…” the blonde said scared from getting rejected, but was rather surprised when the other groaned and pulled the cowers up. 

“Only this time brat…” Sasori said and watched the blonde grin at him and rush over to the bed and climbing under the cowers beside him. 

“Thanks Danna un.” Deidara said and closed his eyes. 

After the blonde fell asleep Sasori let out a frustrated sigh while staring at his partner’s sleeping form. 

“You are annoying, but at least silent when you are sleeping.” He whispered while pulling a lose strain of blonde hair away from the other's face. 

Deidara stirred in his sleep and snuggled up to the shocked redhead, a little smile on his lips. 

_“Mh…Danna …”_ the blonde whispered smiling. 

Sasori tried to push the blonde away, but it had no use. Sighing he laid down beside Deidara and wrapped his arms around the younger male. 

“Well maybe, but only maybe it won’t be so bad with the brat.” He said before also drifting of to sleep while the rain was hitting softly against the cold window. 

Owari


End file.
